Drraco Jigsaw
Drraco Jigsaw is the 4th of his families line of males to have the name. Drraco's true name is Polaris D. Jigsaw. The name "Drraco" is a title that stands for Dragon and comes from Polaris's familiy line that we will get into more. Polaris was born into a "High" familiy in Port Royal in the "New World" although polaris was more raised by the back alley was or Port Royals red lights destricts, the port rats, and the shadows them selves than he was raised by his father. Polaris's father was absent most of his childhood while his mother did the best she could raising a "Hooligan" which was what the estate manager called Polaris although Polaris normally called him an over weight bigot. Although the estate master normally made sure Polaris stayed out of trouble. As for schooling Polaris of course attend a well off school although he loathed most of his class mates for the disdained they sometimes showed the poor, and although Polaris was not poor himself he often would hand his allowance out in the back alleys of Port Royal so even though some say he was a "snooty rich boy" they ment only in a joking term and looked on him with praise. Since the back Alleys of Port Royal of course were not always safe Polaris learned to fight, and to kill if need be, earning titles of blood lust, although he never sought out to hurt anyone but it became a habit to make sure an enemy did not move after he was down. This of course led to Polaris being what you could call a natural at Dirty Fighting skill set, and so at the age of 13 he knew a way around a cutlas as well as any old cutthroat. At the age of 14 the dear old boy begain to learn his way around ships at Port Royals Docks, for the Estate Manager Vickens found it to the young Polaris's benefit to learn so. When Polaris was 15 his mother contracted a terrible fever which took her life, Polaris was saddend by this but it did not rule his life. 6 Months later his Father "Drraco" Carnegie D. Jigsaw returned to Port Royal and beheld Polaris to become the Estate owner after his mother's passing to Polaris this was a suprise in and of its self and anther revalation was that Polaris would now be called Drraco Jigsaw. In The Navy After being given the title "Drraco" by his father Carnegie D. Jigsaw, Polaris asked what all of this ment his father mearly scoffed and said that you'll be the one to inherit the family seal and its order. Polaris has found out by now that he is to arive at Jenny Bay, for his Father has inlisted him into The Royal Navy at Polaris's suprise. Polaris was put on the next ship to Jenny Bay and his Naval carree begain. Polaris's first battle was somewhat questionable for he was not yet a full member of the Royal Navy but just a hired captain but one of the comanding captains to light of Polaris's abilities, even so Polaris still mantained a midshipmen status due to the captain not liking paper work. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Society Members Category:British